


Forgotten Story

by PixelSnooper



Series: A Massive Ego Leads to Egos [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 'cept the one with the transformation, Amnesia, Darkiplier's yelling at a blind man who doesn't understand what he is, Gen, Host can't see at all because he doesn't remember how, I don't know, Magic, Marvin hit the Host with a spell, Marvin made a mistake, Maybe slightly shippy if it gets there, Mentions of the Author, The Host is currently pranking everyone and that concept is very funny to me, What Did You Expect, What IS Silver Shepherd's personality tho, You know he had to do it to them, also the transformation scene of the Author to the Host, freakin' blood it's the Host, i'm sorry about that, it's pretty longish, oh hecc like half these chapters are really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelSnooper/pseuds/PixelSnooper
Summary: The Host is omniscient, given his visions of present and future. He also knows quite a bit of the past, given his age as an Ego and the Author's existence. However, what would be left of him if he didn't remember anything, not even himself?AKA Marvin visited the Iplier's, and managed to hit the Host with a spell that made him lose his memories.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't see a thing when he woke up. At least, he thinks he's awake. Sorta hard to know if you can't see anything. Two people were talking, males from the sounds of it. One had a stressed tone, and the other had a loud ringing accompanying it. "I'm telling you Dark, there's nothing physically wrong with him! No bleeding, no bruising, no broken bones, nothing!" Said the stressed one.

"What about mentally? I will not have some mangy Septic harming an Iplier in any way, shape, or form." Replied the ringing man.

"Well, he needs to be awake for me to check that part!"

He tried moving closer to where the voices were coming from, but the other two froze. A beat of silence, and the ringing man said, "He's awake."

Quick footsteps sounded to his right, and cool hands were pressed on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." His voice was hoarse. How long was he unconscious? Hours? Days? Weeks?

"Can you see anything?"

"No?..."

A sigh escaped from the man feeling his forehead (who was now checking on his chest for something). "I mean, can you See?"

"I just told you, I can't?"

A moment of silence passed. He could feel the stares coming from the men in the room. "Repeat that for me?"

"I said I can't see?"

Another moment of silence. "Dark... What spell did Marvin use?"

"I don't know. I'm going to check." Footsteps and a door shutting. The ringing disappeared, and he assumed that he was alone with the man checking up on him. The silence was so thick with tension that you could cut through it with a knife.

He thought the man wasn't going to say anything else, but then he started asking questions akin to "Can you feel this? Does this hurt? Is your head in pain?"

After a few minutes of this, the other man sighed, and stopped feeling around on his chest, arms, and head. A thump sounded to his right; the man must've sat down. Another sigh, and he mumbled to himself.

He was wondering what happened to him. Why couldn't he see? Why was he in (what he assumed to be) a hospital?

The man beside him stood up, and said, "Okay, do you think you can walk?"

He responded, "Maybe?" and shrugged. The man said nothing (probably nodded), and held his hand. Slowly but surely, he was standing up beside the man. He felt around, and noticed that he was taller than the man beside him, based on the fact he didn't have to raise his arm that high up to pat his head.

The man beside him walked forward, but he remained standing there, not sure what to do. "Oh, right. Your visions aren't working. Uh... Here." The man gently grabbed his hand again, and led him through the door and out of the room.

He immediately felt the difference in the floor. The room before was tiled, and the floor in the hallway (?) was carpet. Following the man throughout the building, his mind starts to wander again. What was hitting the back of his legs? It felt like cloth, sort of. He was sure it was connected to whatever he was wearing over top a shirt. Where was he? It didn't feel like a hospital, more like a manor or a very large home. But a manor with a clinic inside it?

The man led him through another set of doors into a room. Many people were in that room; he could hear them talking. All talking ceased, however, when he walked in. Not a thing made a sound. Then someone cleared his throat.

"I- ah, I didn't mean to hit ya with that spell. I'm not even sure which spell that was..." He had a distinct Irish accent, and it was higher than the man standing beside him. "What symptoms does he have?"

"I'm not sure. Host, you mind telling us?" The man holding his hand asked.

A moment of tense silence, then he asked. "Who's Host?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a shocked silence, then multiple people were yelling. "Marvin what did you do?" the man to his right yelled, anger evident even to him.

"I don't know! I was making up words as I went! I didn't know it was an actual spell!"

"Figure out how to reverse it." The man with the ringing was in here as well, apparently.

"Reverse a spell I didn't even know existed?"

He stood there quietly, waiting and listening to the debate between 'Marvin' and the ringing man. He felt himself gently being pulled away from the room, and then the man from before asked, "Host, are you okay? Do you remember anything?"

"...No."

"Jesus Christ, Marvin... Alright, let's started at the beginning. You are the Host. You are blind due to a lack of eyes-"

"What?!"

"Yes, a lack of eyes. You generally reside in the library in the Iplier Manor, which is where we are now. Your eye sockets bleed for two reasons. One, you have hemophilia and anything and everything will make them bleed, and two, you have visions which shows you the future or what's happening in the present. It's like you can see. When they bleed, you come to me, Dr. Iplier."

"Oh." In all honesty, his mind was spinning. Lack of eyes? Visions? This was getting a bit much for him. Though, at least he had a name, albeit a strange one at that.

The other man, Dr. Iplier, sighed again. "Let's hope this isn't permanent."

The Host (it sounded wrong, but also right at the same time) nodded, then something started building up in his throat. It felt very uncomfortable, like some force was pushing up air into his mouth. He coughed, trying to clear his throat of the strange sensation, and began panicking when it became stronger.

"Uh... Doctor, there's something wrong..." He began saying, fear clear in his voice.

"What is it?"

"I don't know? Something's in my throat-" Then colors hit him like a truck. A man with tan skin and dark hair looked at him in concern, and he, for some reason, was wearing a head mirror. Oh, it's because he's a doctor. 

"Dr. Iplier looked on in concern as the Host rambled on in his narrations, unaware that he must narrate so he doesn't get hurt and so he can see- What was that?" He shouted, vision fading back to black.

Dr. Iplier snorted, and said, "That was a vision. Generally you write the bigger ones down, but in that case, that was just something so you could see."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've been around a while. So have you, actually." Dr. Iplier responded, and he started walking, grabbing the Host by the hand and leading him.

"I would explain where things are, but the manor moves, so there'd be no point in even attempting to do that, so..." 

The Host nodded again, and let Doctor Iplier lead him around.


	3. Chapter 3

They went back to the clinic, where Dr. Iplier was doing paperwork and answering any questions the Host had.

"Who lives here with us?"

"Oh God. Uh... Let's see, there's Dark, Wilford, all four Googles, Bing and that mini he has, Silver, Ed, the four Jims, Yandere, Bim, Eric, Derek, Randal, and... that's about it."

"That's a lot. How is this house not in chaos?"

"It is, mostly."

The Host nodded, and froze when he felt something cold drip down his face. He touched it, but then remembered that sight was useless to him, and started smelling. It smelt like copper- Was this blood? "Doctor..." he began, panic bubbling up in his chest.

"What- Crap!" Dr. Iplier shot up like a gun, and started heading to the left. "Where is it, where is it- Found it!" He walked towards the Host, and something was injected in his left arm.

"What was that?"

"A vaccine to help your blood clot."

"Oookay."

Dr. Iplier sighed, and walked back to his desk. The Host, after a few minutes, silently stood up. From the sounds of it, the doctor didn't notice. Holding out his hands, he made his way out of the clinic. Time to explore.

The Host walked down the hallway, more confident in his walking as he ran his hand on the wall to guide him. No one was around, and it was silent except for his footsteps. A door opened, and the Host found himself ramming into someone. "Oh! Uh.. Sorry!" 

"Oh, hey dude! How's your memory doing?"

"Uh... Who are you?"

"It's Bing, dude! I'm a search engine robot, remember?"

"Not at all." Then the Host had an idea. "Wait. Do you know how the visions work?"

Bing was silent for a minute, and responded with, "Nah. I'd try Google or Dark, though."

"Oh. Thank you, then. Uh... where are they?"

Bing didn't say anything, but then said, "Crap! I forgot your couldn't see. The Googles' room is the next room on this hall, dude."

The Host thanked him, and continued his journey through the hallway. Time to see what Google knew.


	4. Chapter 4

The Host wasn't entirely sure which door Bing expected him to open, because, feeling the walls, there were two doors, right in front of each other. With a sigh, the Host picked a random door. He walked to the left, but before he could knock, something shook the building. He started panicking, trying to find the wall. When he did, he realized it was moving and shifting.

"Host, I have been meaning- What are you doing?" A robotic voice came from his right, and the Host turned to face them. The walls stopped moving, and everything was still again.

"Did you not feel that... that shaking?" He asked.

"That was the building moving the rooms around, as it does every other week. Of course, you wouldn't remember that, given your current... condition."

"Uh... Who am I talking to?" The Host asked.

Silence, then the other responded, "I was not aware of the fact that you spoke in first person. To answer your question, I am Google Green."

"Google Green?"

"Yes. There are four Googles. The original, Google Red, me, and Oliver."

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But, yes."

The Host grimaced, but continued on anyway. "How do the visions work?"

Google Green was silent. The Host was growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by. "You never explained it to us. Though, might I suggest trying to speak in the third person? You did that quite a lot, and your visions came out easier."

"I mean, I guess?" The Host shrugged. "Thanks Google." He turned away from Google Green, and started wandering away. He turned the corner, and the building shifted it's hallways to possibly hide him before Google Green remember he needed to bring the Host back to the clinic. The android cursed, and went to tell Dr. Iplier what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Host... um, stepped forward while attempting to narrate, which he's failing horribly at!" His voice got progressively louder as he spoke, before finally groaning in frustration. "What even are these visions?! Why do I even do them!?"

"... Okay, I can't answer that..." Someone was in front of him, but, because he couldn't use those visions yet. They had a distinct Irish accent, but before the Host could ask anything, they continued, "It's Marvin. I figured out what spell it is. Long story short, all of your memories should be back in about a week."

"Oh. Thank you. Say, you wouldn't happen to know how-"

"I know what you're gonna say, and it's no. You never explained anything about your visions when you could somewhat control them." Marvin sounded slightly exasperated, but the Host chose not to comment on that.  
The Host was silent, but something barely audible reached his ears- "Marvin ribbed the bridge of his mask's nose in annoyance, but looked surprised once he heard the narrations the Host was unknowingly spouting." Oh.

For a glorious minute, the Host saw Marvin's shocked face (mostly hidden by the cat mask), and him leaning against the wall, with his hand close to his head, moved from presumably when he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. As he said, apparently. "The Host- uh, I- What?"

"You didn't realize you were doing that?"

"No? The-... The Host didn't realize he was doing that." He tried out the feel of speaking in third person again, and this time, it didn't feel wrong. It felt... natural, in a sense.

Marvin was silent (probably nodding), then said, "Well, it might be shorter than a week for your memories to come back. Those visions probably won't let you go long without them."

The Host nodded, and stood there awkwardly until Marvin walked away. He continued on his quest of wandering, unaware of the fact that Marvin was worried about someone no one has seen in years reappearing once more.


	6. Chapter 6

The Host had to wonder, how dd this happen? One minute, he's wandering the halls, forcing his mind to try and remember (along with those visions. Thankfully he hasn't bled yet-), and the next, he's tied up and there are two guys talking in front of him.

"Jim, we have caught the elusive Host outside of his room! Could this be, Jim, because he has no memory? We may never know!"

"Uh... Excuse me, but what's going on?" The Host asked, struggling against... was he duct tapped to a chair?

A very loud gasp, and a "He speaks, Jim!"

"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jim, and this is my brother Jim. Our other brothers, Jim and Jim, are busy with Wilford right now, so it's just us."

His head was spinning already. "Wait, wait. Both of your names are Jim?"

"Yes."

The Host let that sink in, then asked, "Who's Wilford?" 

His question was answered for him as a door burst open, and a loud, almost drunk sounding voice said, "Jims! Darkie's looking for the Host, have you- Oooh." Footsteps drew near, and the Host could smell bubblegum and gunpowder.

"Welp, at least it's easier for me to carry him now." Wait what- The Host had no time to react as he felt himself and the chair he was taped to get lifted into the air. The Host began yelling as Wilford carried him to... Who's Darkie? An image of a monochrome man in a tuxedo with red and blue lights around him and a scowl on his face came to mind, and the Host felt slightly relieved at the fact he remembered him.

Then he realized he was going to the man, and terror rose once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilford carried the Host around for about five minutes. Five minutes only, as the Host managed to get a vision, untie himself, and now Wilford is shouting as he sprints blindly down the hallway. "I love a good chase!" Wilford yells, only fueling the Host's fear.

Suddenly, colors flooded him as he narrated quickly. He ran down the hallway, made a sharp left, and slammed into someone. The Host fell forward, and in a flurry of movements, ended up on the ground face-down and done with life.

"Wilford, I see you've brought the Host..." Oh, so the ringing in the Host's ears wasn't just damage. It was the ringing man from before, who he now knows is named Dark. And the Host is terrified.

"Well, he more or less brought himself. But okay!"

The Host got up, and he felt a cold, dead hand on his shoulder. He froze, and he could feel the blood dripping out of the bandages. Does stress make him bleed? Physical exercise? The position he's in? All of the above? Well, doesn't matter right now.

"Host, we have something to discuss...." The Host got up, and Dark started walking down the hallway where he came from. 

The Host mouthed, "Help me," to Wilford, but if he saw it, the Host doesn't know. He followed Dark, and he hoped this wasn't a fatal mistake.

Inside Dark's office was cold, that much he could tell. He didn't try narrating, either. Dark doesn't seem to be the kind of person who likes mumbling. Or, anything, really. The Host was sitting in a wooden chair, not entirely sure what to do. He still feel the warm blood dripping down his face, and made a mental note to figure out where Dr. Iplier was.

"Host, do you remember anything?"

"No." The Host didn't want to tell the other about the flash of memory that was literally only what the other looked like.

"Then I assume you don't know who the Author is?"

The second Dark said that (title?) name, fear and dread gripped the Host like a vice, but he couldn't tell you why. Who was the Author? "No, I don't."

The ringing got louder, and the Host dared a mumble of narrations to see red and blue lights flashing around him, and Dark standing with his hands on his desk. "If you dare think of becoming him once more, blind or not, you will _die_ , understand?"

The Host viciously nodded, terrified for his life (as he rightfully should be.). He stood up as well, trembling like a leaf. Dark growled, "Get out," and the Host sprinted towards the door, somehow managing to not run into a wall or door, and ran out into the hallway, picking a random direction to go in. He's sort of thankful that he can't remember who Dark was before this. 

Something landed on his... What was he wearing? Great, he's been wandering around in who knows what, and his eye sockets are bleeding through the bandages. The Host sighed, still not completely over the encounter with Dark, and hopelessly wandered, trying to find Dr. Iplier.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a day since he's lost his memories. A day of blind wandering, fear, and relearning everything all over again. He discovered there were at least 14 people here in this house (not including him), and there was something they were hiding. Well, multiple things, but this thing immediately set off some warning bells.

No one let him anywhere near Bing sometimes, and there was this... scuttling noise he heard. It wasn't squirrels, King claims all squirrels that went inside were constantly on him or within in his sight at all times. But, the Host couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

He raised the question to Dr. Iplier. "What are you guys hiding?"

A noise of protest, and Dr. Iplier claiming, "We aren't hiding anything!" Then the door opened.

"Hey, Doc, I think Mini's- Oh, sup Host!" Bing's voice rang loudly from the doorway. Dr. Iplier stiffened, and the Host's confusion was intensified. "Wait, Mini no!" Something was dropped, and the Host started feeling panic, not knowing why. Something grabbed his (what he recently learned to be) trench coat.

Something was climbing him, and the Host was too shocked to move. A quick narration (he's getting better at that!) showed that there was a tiny... person climbing him. "Oh God what is that?!"

"I'm Mini!" It talks-

"Mini! Get off him!" A few heavy footfalls, and the tiny man- Mini, was off him. "Sorry, dude!"

"It's fine, Bing. I think." The Host scratched his head. "What... is that?"

A high pitched squawk, and two long, exasperated sighs. "This is Mini Bing, a... clone that appeared along with me. Dude's a gremlin."

"I am not!"

"Bing keeps him in his room, but sometimes he escapes. Everyone hates the thing," Dr. Iplier explained.

The Host nodded, and Bing explained what was wrong with the... thing in his arms. He's getting more confused by the day, and his memories aren't coming back any quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

"I-... The Host doesn't understand why his memories still allude him. It's been two days, and all I- he remembered in that time was what Darkiplier looked like."

"I don't know, Host. You'll have to ask Marvin- Wait, what about your visions?"

"Come again?"

"The library is filled with books written of old visions of yours. You could just reread the ones that affected you, and try to remember."

"That's... actually a smart idea. There's just one, tiny detail that Dr. Iplier is forgetting."

"What?"

"The Host is blind."

The doctor sounded slightly offended when he squawked, "I know that! Get someone to read them aloud."

The Host sighed, and got up. "It's worth a shot." He felt his way to the door, then stopped in his tracks. 

"What?"

"Where's the library?"

A few minutes later, and the Host was idly standing in front of a door as Dr. Iplier dragged someone to help the Host. "Host, this is the Silver Shepherd, one of the only two superheroes around this city. He's going to help." Dr. Iplier sounded winded, and rushed off the second the Host nodded.

"Does the Silver Shepherd want to go in?"

"You can call me Silver. And, uh, sure."

Inside smelled like parchment, fittingly. Old paper, ink, and... blood, though given the fact that the Host spent most of his time here before he lost his memories, it wasn't that concerning. 

"Uh... Where do we start?"

"Silver acts like the Host has any idea."

The two walked inside, and the Host ran his hand along the many book spines on the shelves. "What if the Host just... randomly picks one, and Silver read it aloud?"

"I guess that works?"

The Host grabbed the book his hand was resting on, and tried to hand it to Silver. The hero was silent, and sighed. "We have to start somewhere... Makes sense that it was one of these."

"What?" The Host's confusion grew, and a vision mentally smacked him. An old worn book was sitting in the (actually very large) gloves of the Silver Shepherd. The only writing on it was the date it was written, and two words: The Author. "Oh."

"No clue which one it is, but it's going to be bloody."

"The Host is not prepared."

"Neither was anyone around at that time. Wow, this one actually has blood on it," Silver commented, and he began reading. The Host was mentally preparing himself for very bad things to happen, then-

_There was blood everywhere. Those visions... He couldn't see them if he had no eyes! Aha! His plan was genius! Though, the Author guessed it wouldn't matter since he's currently bleeding out because he ripped out his own eyes, but it's fine. All that matters is, the visions were gone._

_Though, he didn't want to die. And he could tell he was close to death. Grabbing a pen, he began scribbling, "The Author will not die." over, and over, and over again. He laid there for hours, before getting up. Grabbing a spare roll of bandages, he began to sloppily bandage his eyes. He picked up his bat, and used it as a cane as he made his way to the manor where he knew a doctor was._

_A simple knock on the door, and Wilford answered it. The Author- why did that no longer sound right?- didn't register what the madman was asking, and only said "Where's the doctor?" before promptly passing out._

_When he woke up, he was questioned. Why did he do this? Was he insane? Was he going back out into the woods despite those wounds?_

_"I'm not kicking out a man who has ripped out his eyes!"_

_"You haven't been here long enough to know what the Author does, Doctor. This is all some sick game to him," Dark growled. "And he's enjoying every second of it, aren't you?" He directed the question at the Au-..._

_"The guy looks like he's having a mental breakdown, give him a break!"_

_"What, has he changed his entire personality? Is his name different, too? Tell me, Author," Dark spat out the name like it was venom, "What is your name?"_

_He was silent, confusion and panic rising in him. He was the Author, but it wasn't... right. Besides, he wasn't really an author, it was more like he was hosting people in his sadistic world. Hosting..._

_"Well?"_

_"The Author is dead."_

_Stunned silence._

_"The Author is dead, and the Host has risen from his ashes."_

"Host. Host! HOST!" Someone was shaking him. "Are you okay?! Oh God, that's a lot of blood- Hold on, I'm getting you to Dr. Iplier's!" The Host was lifted up, and being carried through the hallways. There must have been other people in the halls, because Silver was yelling for them to get out of the way.

A door burst open, and there were shouts of exclamation as Silver put the Host on one of the medical beds. 

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I was reading one of the books, then he zones out, and the next thing I know blood is covering most of his face!"

Dr. Iplier was in a frenzy, and the Host felt something injected into his arm again. The Host felt the dripping bandages get lifted off his face, then became extremely confused as his head was held over the side of the bed, face towards to floor. "God, what sort of vision was this? You never bleed this much..."

The Host didn't attempt to answer. After a few minutes, he was laying down with fresh bandages. 

"What was that vision?"

"Hm?"

"The vision. Why you were so zoned out while Silver read. What happened in it?" Dr. Iplier asked.

The Host sighed, and responded, "Something the Host wished he didn't have to relive twice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea no this was written at 2 am on two separate nights I am sorry-  
> also whoooo boy the dreaded transformation scene!


	10. Chapter 10

Five days have passed since the initial spell, and the Host was getting his bandages changed. Again. Marvin was there this time, though, according to the Host's visions, he was looking anywhere but the bloody mess that was his eyes.

"Have your memories come back yet, Host?"

"And who is that?"

A quick moment of silence, and the Host broke out into a large smile. Dr. Iplier and Marvin were wearing twin expressions of panic, which then morphed into looks of annoyance. "Very funny," the doctor grumbled.

"Dr. Iplier knows the Host had to do it to them."

Loud groans came from multiple places in the room, and the Host began chuckling. 

"Why are you like this?"

"The Host needs some hilarity in his life. So much sadness, so much pain..."

"Host, that's crap and you know it-"

"But, to answer Marvin's question, yes, the Host regained his memories."

He heard Marvin sigh in relief, and the Septic ego headed for the door. "Well, I have to go. Jackie's been getting worried about how much I've been over the past week." And with that, the magician left.

Silence filled the room, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Then the Host asked, "Why did no one bother to tell the Host he was wearing a bloody trenchcoat the entire week?"

Dr. Iplier snorted, and he shrugged. "It wasn't important."

"In this house? Unlikely. If the Host wasn't wearing his usual outfit, then most likely one of the Jims or Wilford Warfstache would have had blackmail, which is a horrible thing for any of them to have."

"... True. Though, knowing you, you have at least 10 things you can hold over all their heads."

"The Host most certainly does."

"Should we tell the others?"

"About the Host's memories? No. Let's have some fun with this."

A few hours later, the Host was sprinting through the hallways, trenchcoat flapping behind him, as multiple shrieks of anger came from the Egos chasing him. A sharp left, and the Host found himself back in the clinic.

Dr. Iplier said nothing, except for a simple, "Who?"

"Bim Trimmer became angered when the Host 'wandered'" here the blind Ego made air quotes. "into his bedroom. Darkiplier, when the Host grabbed his cup; by mistake, of course. Silver and Ed accidentally swapped head wear, the Googles somehow wore the Bing logo and Bing the Chrome, and Yandere's hair became an alarming shade of yellow, all thanks to the Host 'not knowing how his powers work.'"

The other Ego nodded solemnly, and took a sip of coffee. His somber expression became one of shock and panic as he spat out his drink. "What was that!?"

"The Host might have also changed the coffee to sand to screw with Derek and Randal. He possibly should have warned Dr. Iplier, but it's too late now." The Host nervously laughed, pulling at his shirt collar.

A moment of silence, and Dr. Iplier responded in a calm voice, "You have a five second head start before I call the others in here."

The Host, not wanting to stick around, ran out the door, and promptly hid in his library for the next 3 hours, cackling as he Saw the other Egos run around like headless chickens thanks to his endless barrage of pranks. No wonder the Jims love this so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for anything the Host has done during this story.  
> At all.


End file.
